The need for securing roofing roofers on pitched roofs is well known and is now being required by many government regulations. Many safety systems have been developed to secure roofers, with the majority involving an anchor attached to either a rafter of a truss or to the surface of the roof. These prior art anchor systems may be temporary or permanent.
A problem with these prior art systems is that they rely on a roofing roofer to initially attach the anchor. This often can result in the anchor being attached incorrectly. The potential misconnection of anchor bolts, screws and brackets, and the resulting personal injury, is a serious problem with the prior art safety systems. Additionally, due to the potential liability, building contractors many times retain independent sub-contractors that are expected to provide proper protection, but many times fail to do so. The difficulty and potential for improper installation lead to disastrous results if a roof roofer should fall, and the need therefore exists for a simple, integrated approach to provide roof safety to every construction site.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a roof anchor system that overcomes problems associated with the prior art.